Sedusa VS Grimmsnarl
' Sedusa VS Grimmsnarl '''is 7494pinguisback/Dolphboi's tenth Death Battle of his first season and his tenth battle overall. It features Sedusa from ''The Powerpuff Girls and Grimmsnarl from Pokemon. Description Hair is often a blessing, but it can be also used for dark, or even malicious intent. Today, two of these hair-weilders come face-to-face with each other. Interlude (Cue Jim Johnston - Invader) Wiz: As a fashionable blessing, hair is considered to be beautiful. However, some can use it with dark intentions, going as far as to weaponizing it. Boomstick: And these two combatants show that hair ain't just for fuckin' around. Sedusa, the manipulative mistress of Townsville! Wiz: And Grimmsnarl, the Bulk Up pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle. Sedusa (Cue City of Soundsville - Townsville) Wiz: The city of Townsville. Home to the Powerpuff Girls and their many adversaries. Sugar, spice and everything nice was needed to make the perfect little girl, but once the professor added Chemical X, the Powerpuff Girls were born. Boomstick: It should also be noted that crime in Townsville was very rampant. Like, by a lot. Have you seen how bloodthirsty Fuzzy Lunpkins looked in the movie?!? Wiz: Yes, it is true that crime rates are rampant, even after the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. It seems that if you were ever to take a trip there, you were more likely to see a robbery, someone getting mugged, or Mojo Jojo on one of his schemes. Boomstick: For example, one of Townsville's biggest criminals is a mad mistress who should've gotten more episodes focusing on her, and this crook is named... Sedusa! ' ' (Cue Chemical X Traction - Sedusa's theme) Wiz: As one of the many supervillains in Townsville, Sedusa is a woman bent of stealing loads of jelwery and money. Boomstick: As you can tell by her name, the main schtick around her villainy is that she's a bad chick... a hot one, really! Wiz: Exactly. Her cunning intelligence and deceptiveness allows her to make men do her bidding as part of her schemes, like when she controlled the Gangreen gang for instance. And as a bonus, her disguises make her acts believeable, such as the time she impersonated Ms. Bellum. Boomstick: Well, that's not the only thing that makes her a badass! The main thing that makes her stand out is her batshit crazy hair! Just look at it writhe! Wiz: Well, the reason why her hair is like a bunch of snakes is because she is directly based off of a creature from Greek mythology, Medusa. Using her hair, she can bring out powerpull blows simlar to punches. In fact, with just her hair alone, she was able to hold up a fair fight against the Powerpuff Girls. Boomstick: And that's not all, using her hair gel, she can stick it onto her opponents, preventing them from moving! That's... not how hair gel actually works though, is it? Wiz: We should also note that Sedusa has taken multiple blows from the Powerpuff Girls during her time as a supervillain in Townsville, giving her some above-average durability, considering that the Powerpuff Girls have been known to burst through asteroids. Boomstick: However, that's nothing compared to this! If she gets the scepter, amulet and tiara of Cleopatra, she can become a giant, superpowered egyptian goddess, literally becoming what Medusa would be like as a kaiju! Wiz: In this form, she gains incredible strength and magical abilities, such as invincibility towards the girls' attacks and firing beams of energy from the sceptre. Not to mention she was easily able to destroy most of Townsville with these artifacts in her possession. Boomstick: But she can't access these powers if she doesn't have all the artifacts or when the tiara is knocked off of her! On top of that, she doesn't usually have access to the artifacts. At all. So much for reaching your full potential... Wiz: But that's not the only problem. Sedusa's hair is the primary source of all of her abilities, which means only one thing... "...My hair! What happened to my hair?! YOU BROKE MY HAIR!!" Wiz: Without her hair, she is nothing. Water can make her lose control of it, therefore nullifying it's properties. It should be also noted that she has suffered from baldness after the events of Something's a Ms. Boomstick: And despite all her genius robberies that sometimes go untraced, she's not a perfect genius. She once tried to seduce the Professor, DESPITE her cover already being blown, and got sent to jail as a result. You know, I've made up my mind. I ain't dating 'er! Wiz: Yeah, but she's still earned her reputation as a jewlery-nagging woman. "Two down, one to go. You girls stick around while I finish your sister!" Grimmsnarl (Cue Pokemon Sword/Shield - Route 3) Wiz: Galar is one of the eight reigons of the Pokemon universe that we have today, presenting a British aesthetic and dozens of new Pokemon to discover and battle with. Boomstick: Now I know where to go for my vacation! Go, Grookey Gang! Wiz: However, one certain pokemon in this reigon posseses a unique typing out of all of the others. Meet Impidimp, the Dark/Fairy-type pokemon. Boomstick: Awwww, look at the lil' gremlin! No wonder he's a fairy! Wiz: Don't be fooled by it's cute and cuddly appearance. According to the Rotom dex, it breaks into people's homes to steal all of their belongings and feeds off of the negative emotions of those targeted by sucking them in through it's nose. Boomstick: So not only is this guy a robber, but he can smell your FRUSTRATION? What the hell?!? Wiz: Well, there's it's less-jerky evolution, Morgrem, who is said to have the power to make crops grow. That sounds amazing unless it tries to lure you into it's woods so that it can stab you with it's hair. Boomstick: Alright, I can take being a sly predator over being an asshole. Wiz: However, those two are nothing compared to the final evolution in the Impidimp line. The Bulk Up pokemon itself, Grimmsnarl. (Cue Pokemon Sword/Shield - Piers battle theme) Wiz: As the only Dark/Fairy-type pokemon and evolutionary line, Grimmsnarl is a force to be reckoned with. It's design comes from many mythological creatures such as trolls and goblins, while it's name is a reference to the Brothers Grimm, who traveled around the world and gathered folklore and fairy tales to gather them into one book. Boomstick: Considering all that inspriation, this pokemon really lives up to his or her nature! Wiz: Well, Boomstick, here's something you should know. The Impidimp family is actually 100% male, meaning that no females are present within the species. Boomstick: So it's a dude? No wonder he looks like a monster from a heavy metal album cover! Wiz: In fact, the Grimmsnarl line is a direct counterpart to the Hatterene family, who are 100% females. While Grimmsnarl is Dark/Fairy, Hatterene is Psychic/Fairy. Boomstick: So a troll and a pastel witch are fairies? Now that's something you don't see everyday! Wiz: Right, but let's compare the two. While Hatterene is a bit sluggish and has much more long-range potential, Grimmsnarl goes for physical offense, his base Speed stats being higher than hers and having much higher Attack stats as opposed to Special Attack. Boomstick: While Hatterene can take you out from a distance with stuff like Psybeam, Grimmsnarl prefers to get up close and personal to break your friggin' skull! Wiz: With physical offense as it's main priority, Grimmsnarl is the only known pokemon capable of knowing it's two signature moves: Spirit Break, a fairy-type move where he strikes the opponent so hard that he breaks their spirit, and False Surrender, a dark-type move where he pretends to bow his head, only to stab the opponent with his hair. Boomstick: Wait, he STABS you with his hair? How?!? Wiz: Well, all of the so-called "fur" around Grimmsnarl is actually his hair itself. For him, it works exactly like muscle fibers and is capable of splitting into a few tendrils on his hands when he attacks. Using this hair, he can overwhelm and beat even a Machamp. Boomstick: So you're telling me that he can not only amp up his strength with his own hair, but he can BEAT THE ABSOLUTE SHIT OUT OF A MACHAMP? And those guys can deliver a thousand punches in 2 seconds and lift a boulder TWICE as large as they are! Wiz: Not to mention that each punch a Machamp can bring is equal to one million tons of TNT. This, combined with the pokedex entry, means that Grimmsnarl's physical strength is dangerously higher. Boomstick: But he doesn't just learn his two signature moves, he can learn plenty of others as well! For example, by his name, he is capable of using Bulk Up, tensing up his muscles to increase it's defense and attack! Wiz: In addition, he is also capable of knowing the following moves: Foul Play, Dark Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Play Rough, and Incineroar's signature move, Darkest Lariat. Plus, with his type combination, he is immune to Psychic and Dragon-types, as well as being resistant to Ghost and Dark-types. Boomstick: But that's not all, the dynamax phenomenon in Galar allows the pokemon fights in the reigon to become big-ass kaiju battles. This phenomenon allows pokemon to change their size and increase their HP stats, allowing them to take more of a beating! Wiz: There's also gigantamaxing, where certain pokemon have their appearance drastically change, and Grimmsnarl is no exception. Boomstick: When he becomes a badass giant, he turns into some friggin' Evangelion kaiju by elongating his hair to the point where it's larger than his normal self! Wiz: When dynamaxed in general, pokemon like Grimmsnarl are capable of of using Max Moves, powered-up attacks for each type. For example, Max Darkness, Max Phantasm and Max Knuckle. Boomstick: But then there are G-Max moves, signature attacks for each gigantamax pokemon! For Grimmsnarl, it's G-Max Snooze, similar to Max Darkness except he makes his opponent sleepy in the next turn after lashing his hair out at them..! Wiz: That's not all. In fact, according to the pokedex, a Gigantamax Grimmsnarl's hair enhances it's strength so much that it can create huge holes in the ground with just it's drill kicks alone, as well as jump over the tallest building in the world. Boomstick: For your information, that would be the Burj Khalifa in Dubai, which is 828 meters tall. However, it would've been topped by the Jeddah Tower in a few years by 1008 meters! Wiz: With all of his badassery however, Grimmsnarl is not a perfect pokemon. It's weak to steel, poison and fairy-type moves and doesn't rely much on physical defense in exchange for Special Defense stats. On top of this, his base Special Attack stats are a bit lower than his Attack stats, but not too much to make him a formidable foe in long-range attacks. Boomstick: And remember the whole Gigantamax ability? Well, he can't use it unless he's in an area with dynamax energy. And since we haven't seen him as of yet in the Sword and Shield anime, he's currently lacking in some feats other than what we're going by in his pokedex entries. Wiz: However, despite his flaws in both his stats and vulnerability to poisoning, Grimmsnarl is a beast that's worth his unique typinng. Boomstick: I think competitive Pokemon players agree with that too, Wiz... Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Prologue Townsville was at nighttime, quiet as ever. Well, the only thing that was stirring so far was the narrator himself. Narrator: "The city of Townsville! At night! Where crime is afoot while people sleep, unable to spot something off! Unlike this member of the Gangreen ga- hey wait a minute..! He doesn't look like a member, does he?" The narrator questioned the figure as the shot changed to focus on it. He was a large, troll-like monster covered entirely in his hair, giving him more muscles around his body. Narrator: "Oh, I know now! It's Grimmsnarl, that pocket monster from that new reigon! Boy, if only the fanbase wasn't so harsh on it..!" Grimmsnarl seemed to be enjoying some peace and solitude in one of the dark alleyways between two of the buildings in the city. He seemed to be opening up the hair on his left arm, as well as flexing his muscles downward a few times, practicing his strength for a bit. Just then, he heard something. He looked in the path of the alleyway to find a conveniently placed bank that had some noise coming from it, mostly impacts from punches and a few instances of glass shattering. He took a few steps, attempting to investigate, but he was stopped as he found a marshmellow-white woman in a dark-red outfit: long glove-mittens, thigh-high boots, a leotard, and fishnet stockings with a black pantyhose underneath them. Above all, her hair was dangling like tentacles, carrying sacks of money. This must've been Sedusa, stepping outside and laughing at her successful robbery in this bank. Sedusa: "Huhahahaha, HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Possibly seeing this as a threat, Grimmsnarl chose to do the right thing and stand up to her. Grimmsnarl: "Grrr-r-r-r-r-rrrrrrhhh..." Sedusa: "... What is THAT?!?" Sedusa grimaced in pure disgust as she witnessed the pokemon that she came across. With it's dead-on stare, it seemed like it wanted to stop her from stealing more money. Grimmsnarl: "Grrrrr-r-r-r-rrrrrimmmsss..." Sedusa: "Oh, you want this..? Well you aren't the Powerpuff, bug-eyed girls... SO BEAT IT, FURBALL!" She ran off, taking all of the money in her arms while laughing her joy off, but was cut short when a dark, hairy tentacle grabbed her leg and made her fall over, spilling all the money in the bags. (Cue Enter The Florpus OST - Dib's Epic Chase) She looked up and saw the mess that was made, and then turned back to Grimmsnarl, who still eyed her dead-on. Grimmsnarl: "Grrrrrrrgh... hrrrr-r-r-r-r-r-rrr..." Sedusa: "Oh... NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Grimmsnarl: "SNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRLLLLLL!!!" "FIGHT!" (0:15 kicks in) Sedusa shot out one of her hair tendrils at Grimmsnarl, slamming him onto the floor and pressing him against it, pinning him down. However, he successfully broke free by pulling the tendrill off him and when she shot another one at him, he grabbed it with his hand and yanked her closer to him. Sedusa: "GAAH-!" Grimmsnarl then completed his move by giving her a big punch to the stomach, sending her backwards. She looked up at him and sent another tendril at him for a smack, but after that, Grimmsnarl's hand unfolded as he swung his arm at her, whipping her with four hair tendrils from his covered hand. Grimmsnarl: "RrrrrrrRRRRRIIIIMM..." The beast jumped closer to Sedusa and gave her two more punches on the back, but she grabbed him with one of her hair tendrils and threw him across the road. After he was thrown, Grimmsnarl looked up at Sedusa in the distance as she laughed. Sedusa: "Huhuhahahahahuhuhuhu..!" She sent a few more tendrils from her hair flying at him, but Grimmsnarl's hands clenched as a slightly dim orange light shined from inside his fists. And when he stood straight up, spread out his arms and shot towards Sedusa... Grimmsnarl: ''"SNNAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRLLL!!!"'' ...''he used Darkest Lariat, spinning his arms to violently lash out at Sedusa's hair tentacles, hitting them and sending them back to Sedusa. He kept violently spinning until he reached her, giving her a bash on the side of her head and knocking her to the side. As she gave a glare in his direction, she got back up and ran straght for him, giving him multiple punches, but while some hit, Grimmsnarl caught a few of the fists and gave her a few tastes of his own strength. Sedusa than gave Grimmsnarl a rapid flurry of smacks from the tendrils on the face from her hair before giving him a punch on his chest, but that final blow didn't seem to do much, as he responded with a much stronger punch, swinging his fist in a hook at the side of her head, knocking her back again. '''Sedusa: "You're strong, big boy..!"' Sedusa briefly spoke in a soft tone that usually made her victims let their guard down, but it's not enough for this one. Grimmsnarl: "Grrrr-r-r-r-rrrrr..." Sedusa: "But now it's MY turn!" Her voice shifted as she took out two armored plates that she wore under her bra and threw them at the beast, who swung his arm to smack away the plates and looked at Sedusa. However, she gave him a maniacal look, giving him the implication that something was up with her most recent move. Sedusa: "Look behind you!" As Grimmsnarl did just that, he found a hair lock right behind him. Once it moved a few inches, attempting to swipe him, Grimmsnarl grabbed it by the tip and the much wider portion, swinging her up... Sedusa: "AAAH-" Grimmsnarl: "HRNG-!" And getting her back by swinging her down to the sidewalk, slamming her down. At this point, a few helicopters began shining a few spotlights on the scene, observing the battle, as well as getting footage of it to broadcast it on the news. In the footage, Sedusa gave Grimmsnarl a punch, which didn't have much effect, and a few smacks from her hair across the face, followed by a smack from his four hand hair-tendrils. News headline: BAD HAIR NIGHT! News host: "This just in, the bank robber, Sedusa, has just been stood up to by a large beast covered in hair. We do not know what this beast is, but more on that when the fight is done." The Powerpuff Girls, and even Mojo Jojo, stared wide-eyed with their jaws dropped, with the latter dropping his glass of water while he was sitting on his chair. Getting back to the fight, Sedusa got a hold of Grimmsnarl once more and tossed him to a building on the side of the street, causing him to crash against the wall of the exterior. He gave a glare to Sedusa, who gestured a "come on" motion with her arms, as he got up again. As a response, he did just that, running towards Sedusa, but he was stopped as four of her hair tendrils shot out at him, smacked him, and retreated back. He then found himself trapped in a pink, sticky substance that trapped him, unable to move his arms, but he was able to move his legs, as he stumbled back a bit from the force of the blow before noticing his status condition. In Grimmsnarl's point of view, this looked like she "used" Wrap. Sedusa: "You like my hair gel? Hehahahahahahahaha, HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed maniacally as she looked at Grimmsnarl's current inability to move his arms, but was stopped short as she noticed his next move. Grimmsnarl: ''"NNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRLL!!!"'' Upon noticing him, Grimmsnarl used Bulk up, tensing up his muscles to break free of the hair gel. Upon using this move, his defense and attack stats seemed to increase and the muscle-like hair on his body took up much more space, making him look a bit larger. He glared at Sedusa and growled deeply as he attempted to intimidate her. Sedusa: "So it's that kind of attitude, huh..? Well TAKE THI-" She leaped at Grimmsnarl to tackle him, but was punched back, with a force greater than anything she got from this battle. At that point, a few of her bones ached a bit from the bulked-up pain she got. Once it subsided, Sedusa grabbed Grimmsnarl with her hair tendrils again, but he didn't seem to pay any mind to it, as when he was pulled closer to her, he gave her another bulky punch, sending her down to a Townsville subway station with him, which was dimly lit due to some lights flickering. (Cue Enter The Florpus OST - Go Gaz!) They both tumbled down the stairs, exchanging hair smacks and punches, with the latter being stronger with Grimmsnarl's. Once they reached the bottom of these stairs, Sedusa struggled to get up and looked at the bulky hair pokemon angrily, still vengeful about failing to get away with the money. Sedusa: "Oh, NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Sedusa shot forth a few more tendrils from her hair to lash out at Grimmsnarl, who was running towards her... Grimmsnarl: "GRIMMSNAAAAAAAGHHH!!!" ... but the move was then parried by him performing Darkest lariat again, but as he got closer to her, one of his arms was glowing with a pink aura, with the light becoming more intense as he got closer. Once he got in contact with Sedusa... Grimmsnarl: "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRLLLL!!!" ... he used Spirit Break at the end of his Darkest Lariat, giving her a hard blow to the side of her torso with fairy-like magic. Upon this move, she was blown back a far distance, soaring over the ticket booth and landing near the edge of the track. Once she finished slowly getting up, she saw a bench being thrown by Grimmsnarl to her, and she jumped back, dodging it. Sedusa lashed out three tendrils from her hair and formed them into a single, bigger tendril to smack Grimmsnarl, but it did less damage, as Grimmsnarl's Bulked-Up status had his defense increased. He then wrapped up a trash can in the hair tendrils on his hand and threw it at Sedusa, this time hitting her. She then jumped up from the blow and gave a big smack to Grimmsnarl using many tendrils forming on her hair. He was knocked back a bit, but he ran back towards Sedusa, parrying the next smack from her hair tendrils and holding it by resisting the force she was exerting towards him. |-|Canon Ending= Sedusa was given three stone-hard punches by Grimmsnarl before ensnaring him up in her hair tendrils, slamming him to the wall several times and breaking a hole in it on the last blow. As the beast got up in a sitting position, he looked at Sedusa as she embraced what seemed like a victory to her, while also getting up slowly. (Music fades out) Sedusa: "Finally, without YOU I can go back to commiting crimes UNCHECKED! Hehahahahaha, HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" As she looked back at Grimmsnarl, he seemed to have his head facing down. Was he bowing his head..? Sedusa: "Oh my..! So you admit that you are no match for me and my hair, huh..? Don't you worry, big boy~! You had quite a good run throughout this enounter! Why don't you do some errands for me so I can-" Grimmsnarl: "GRRNGH-!" With a cunning swipe from behind, Grimmsnarl successfully used False Surrender, swinging his arm out and lashing out four tendrils, meshing them into one bigger appendage to give Sedusa a big hit up in the air. Then, he readied a bigger blow, his left arm glowing with a pink, magical aura for one last Spirit Break. Sedusa: "No, please! MOMMY WANTS SOME MERCY-!" Grimmsnarl: "SNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRLLL!!!" As Grimmsnarl let out one last battle cry, he lashed out at Sedusa as she was falling towards him, using Spirit Break. This time, thanks to his Bulk Up, this blow was much more powerful, the sound of an explosion and a flash of pink, as well as a few drops of blood, being seen on the entrance to the underground subway station they went in, as well as some dark-purple dust flowing from the entrance. Grimmsnarl slowly walked out of the entrance, his hair muscles "deflating" back to normal as the Bulk Up wore off, since the battle was over. He let out one deep growl of relief as he walked off, seemingly going back to his alleyway. K.O! *Grimmsnarl lounged about in the alleyway while also flexing his hair muscles downward, showing off for himself. *The Powerpuff Girls flew into the underground subway station to see Sedusa and presumably Grimmsnarl, but all they saw was a big pile of rubble from the wall and a few of Sedusa's clothes on the ground. Results (Cue Smash Bros Ultimate - Battle! (Elite Four) / Battle! (Solgaleo/Lunala)) Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! I know she deserved it, but... THAT WAS BRUTAL! Wiz: While it was true that Sedusa had an upper hand with her fighting style, using a few diversionary tactics and using her hair gel to incapacitate her opponents, she was still just an ordinary criminal. She had no superpowers other than having control over her hair like snakes. Boomstick: But Grimmsnarl was no pushover either, as he has way more expereince with combat, given that Pokemon are literally ''born ''to fight! But while Sedusa is beaten to a pulp by three superpowered little girls, Grimmsnarl regularly overpowers and beats Machamp, a pokemon that can carry an ENTIRE MOUNTAIN with just one arm and deliver a flurry of megaton punches in SECONDS! Wiz: Let's not forget that while taking blows from the Powerpuff Girls is an impressive feat, let's not forget that their strength seems to vary on occasions, meaning that they may have not been using their full physical potential at the time. Let's just say that Sedusa has taken less hits from the girls as Fuzzy Lumpkins, who is a dim-witted hillbilly that made more appearances than her. Boomstick: And by the way, Sedusa isn't a pokemon, but judging by her looks, she basically would be a dark type. Which Grimmsnarl has a DOUBLE RESISTANCE to! Wiz: Correct! And while Sedusa's rapid hair movement can sometimes outspeed him, Grimmsnarl's Bulk Up allowed him to tank more physical blows, since that raises his defense stats. Plus, the boosted attack stats were also Sedusa's downfall, as Grimmsnarl's highest base stat is his physical offense. Boomstick: With his boosted offense, no wonder he was able to nearly beak her bones and win against a few Machamps! Wiz: Sedusa may have been smart enough to use her hair, but Grimmsnarl's arsenal of type-specific moves, status boosts and physical strength helped him gain the advantage. Boomstick: Sedusa just lost by a hair! Wiz: The winner is Grimmsnarl. |-|A Haircut= Just then, they heard a few firework-like sounds whooshing straight towards them. Both Sedusa and Grimmsnarl looked to the direction of the noise as it got closer to them, wondering what it was. Suddenly, the sound of buzzing shavers and clipping scissors were heard as both of them were bombarded in flying, flashing lights of green, blue and red. After a few seconds of swift movement, Sedusa stood for a second before realizing something... (Music stops with a record scratch) Sedusa: "My... my hair! What happened to my hair?!?" She then turned to whoever cut her hair off. Ms. Bellum: "Good job girls... We got 'em. huheheheheheheh!" Ms. Bellum and the Powerpuff Girls themselves were found near them, giggling. Sedusa growled in anger before she stopped and thought... "them"? She turned to Grimmsnarl. Grimmsnarl: "GRRAAARLL-!" Grimmsnarl stood there, shaking with a ring of all of his hair around him. Unfortunately, his body was so covered in hair that the sight would've been non-aesthetic. He shook while putting his hands on his shoulders, cold without his hair. Sedusa: "AAUUUUUUGH!!!" Sedusa ran away, presumably to the Townsville dump, while Grimmsnarl, without his hair, ran off elsewhere, whimpering like a dog. ... * Both Sedusa and Grimmsnarl were sitting in an alleyway, facing away from each other while the latter shook from the cold. Results (Cue SpongeBob SquarePants Production Music - Tomfoolery) Boomstick: ...WHAT THE HELL?!? Wiz: Well, while both combatants were formidable in combat, both in Sedusa's diversionary tactics and Grimmsnarl's brutal moveset and physical strength, nearly all of their abilities were tied to their hair, so... this was inevitable. Boomstick: Well, this battle was fun while it lasted, but that was pretty bald of it to end like this... Wiz: This battle is a draw. Next time... Boomstick : Next tiiiiiiime on Death Battle! (Cue Kirby Super Star - Green Greens (NoteBlock cover)) Dreamland. A mostly beautiful and peaceful land. And on one of the large hills there was a large castle near Cappytown. A castle that belonged to the man himself, King Dedede. Speaking of the man himself, he seemed to be sitting in his throne room by himself when a Waddle Doo came running in to report something to them. "Sir! Sir! Something fell into our castle!" DDD: "Bring it 'ova here! It ain't Kirby, right?" "It fell from the sky!" The Waddle doo ran close to Dedede to bring him what seemed to be a glowing, floating hourglass. To him, this seemed like a treasure that he can keep for himself. Best not to let it get into the hands of Kirby... DDD: "Well this tiny lil' thing looks shiny! Maybe I can-" (Music stops) Dedede was interrupted and looked to the "viewer", along with the Waddle Doo, as an intruder spoke up to him from offscreen. ???: "Hand over the time piece, darlin'!" KING DEDEDE VS DJ GROOVES Trivia *This battle is, tone-wise, a polar opposite to Shrek VS Fuzzy Lumpkins. While that battle takes place in the daytime, although it's never specified, and has a more comedic theme, Sedusa VS Grimmsnarl takes place at night and is darker in contrast. *This is the only episode in 7494pinguisback20/Dolphboi's Death Battles with multiple endings. *Although this was never given, the Grimmsnarl in this battle's name is Xavier, based on the writer's Grimmsnarl in Pokemon Shield, who is also named "Xavier". Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hair'-themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:7494pinguisback20 Category:Death Battles with Music